A Night Under the Stars
by ForeverChanny
Summary: Chad and Sonny were best friends living in Wisconsin. They were only 6 and 7 years old, but they made an important promise. "...one night, we promised something, a promise we were determined to keep." ONE-SHOT. R&R.


A Night Under the Stars

**Sonny's POV:**

I was 6 years old, and my best friend was 7. His name, you ask? Chad Dylan Cooper. We've been best friends for a long time. He was also a close family friend. And we'd do anything for each other. If my shirt got dirty, he'd give me his, if I fell and cut myself, he'd run for a bandage. If he got gum in his hair, I'd spend time trying to take it out, and if he was hungry, I'd give him my food.

We cared for each other. But one night, we promised something, a promise we were determined to keep.

"Sonny?" Chad asked me as we were in my backyard, staring up at the stars. He was the only person that called me Sonny, my real name was Allison.

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll marry me one day?" My eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I take care of you and you take care of me. We are meant for each other."

"How do you know this?"

"My dad said he'd do anything in the world for my mom, and they ended up married. Isn't that how we are?"

"I guess so. But I thought that's what best friends do." I questioned.

"No, best friends wouldn't do anything in the _world_ for each other, maybe just anything in _Wisconsin_."

"I guess." In our conversations, Chad always seemed to be right. Well, he was a year older than me.

"So, promise you'll marry me when we're older?" He looked at me, hoping I'd say yes.

"I promise."

"_Pinky _Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

And from this day on, we'd push away people that liked one of us. We'd convince them not to like us, because we already knew who we would marry.

A year later, he was now 8 and I was 7, I had to leave. I had to move to California because my dad took another job. We were ready to head to the airport, and of course, Chad came to say goodbye.

"Bye Chad." I said sadly.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Don't forget."

"I won't." I whispered back.

He let go of me and smiled, "One day."

I then saw his mom and my mom say their goodbyes.

"Come on Allison." She took my hand and we walked to the car. I looked out my window at Chad as my dad drove us to the airport.

He held up his pinky, indicating our promise. I, in response, raised mine.

I was now 20 years old and currently employed. I haven't spoken to Chad since then. I made plans for dates, but I never managed to arrive at the date. Truthfully, because the promise was still in my memory, and I would never forget.

I decided to take a walk on Los Angeles streets, for it was my day off. I listened to music, but I wasn't really exercising, it was more of a casual walk.

Then I felt my forehead bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, pulling off my earplugs.

"It's fine." He smiled.

I stopped and looked at him, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

Suddenly, his smile faded.

"…Sonny?" He asked. My jaw dropped. I hadn't heard that name for so long.

"Chad?"

A large smile grew on his face.

"Sonny!" He laughed and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back.

"You look amazing! I missed you so much."

"I miss you too." I was still surprised to see him here. Out of all the people you could possibly run into on a busy sidewalk, it was him. Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Want to meet later at my place?" He offered.

"Of course!" I said.

We talked for so long, and he was still the Chad I knew and _loved_. He proposed that night, remembering our promise.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

We kissed each other, so passionately. We were officially married, Allison "Sonny" Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.

Two best friends that made a promise to each other when they were 6 and 7 years old, that they would marry each other. At that age, we barely knew what it meant to marry someone, yet we somehow did know that we should.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too."

All this happened because of one promise we made, a night under the stars.

**Note: Hehe, yeah. So this was something different than what I usually write. I think it was pretty good, not perfect, but pretty good. (: Review! 3**


End file.
